Finite Supernova
by Darcy.Delaine
Summary: What the history books have yet to acquire the knowledge of, these two celestial structures of life will pave then demolish the road way to greater supremacy.  OC X GRIMMJOW  OC X ICHIGO & Other minor pairings.
1. Tranquil Hearts

I **do not** own Bleach! ~ Enjoy

Finite Supernova

Within the universe black holes and stars are common.

So what's a black hole? A celestial body with such an intense pull that nothing, not light, not electromagnetic radiation – nothing can escape its pull; hence the name black hole. It possesses an infinite density and is a one-way pathway because things can go in but cannot escape out. Its core is termed as singularity and the outer boundary is the event horizon, the end point beyond which anything and everything is sucked into the cosmic whirlpool of infinite density.

But how do black holes form?

Most common theory is where a colossal star with a mass of more than 3 times the Sun's reaches the end of its life, gets crushed under its own gravity, leaving behind a compact black hole.

Now, what's a star? A star is a fixed luminous point in the night sky that is a large, remote incandescent body like the sun. A star is a sphere of gas held together by its own gravity. The force of gravity is continually trying to cause the star to collapse, but this is counteracted by the pressure of hot gas and/or radiation in the star's interior. This is called hydrostatic support.

But how do stars form?

Stars form when giant gas clouds start to clump together and collapse in upon themselves. This clumping is often caused by energy waves from nearby exploding supernovae. As they collapse, the molecules that form the clouds compress in upon each other to form helium and hydrogen; once gravity pushes them together strongly enough, nuclear fission will begin to occur in the core of the star.

Here begins the story of two infinite cores which finite being is dependent on one another.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter one: Disintegrating the once into the heart. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A black hole as deep as the universe is dying today. Other planets may not know it, and humans on earth may not care.

A star as bright as the sun is dying today. Other planets may not see it, and humans on earth may not notice for a thousand years.

What the history books have yet to acquire the knowledge of, these two celestial structures of life will pave then demolish the road way to greater supremacy.

As they die together, both collapsing upon their own gravity, a pull occurs. Yet this pull is not inwards, but towards each other. Coming together soon resulting in the opposites of themselves, they form a warp of light, sucking and brightening everything that it came into paths with.

In the mist of this undocumented chemistry a beat could be heard through the universe. It was the first heart beat that took place in the entire spectrum of Astronomy.

A dying black hole came together with a star holding the same fate to create a life form beyond the knowledge of everything.

This life form just so happened to be careening towards the planet called Earth.

**January 1st**

On the out skirts of Karakura Town was a standard cottage. There lived two humans, the Copensail's. A woman named Dolly around the age of 53; an old school teacher now retired. A man named Carwin; at the age of 55 he maintained a job as a clerk in a local bank inside of town. It was their usual Sunday routine, listen to the rhythmic motion of their rocking chairs as they swayed together while holding hands, sip on the homemade lemonade that Dolly whipped up so well, and watch as nature went by in its own tasks of continuing life on the average morning.

The couple had been married for 37 years, with no complication, yet no children. They lived happily together within their cottage away from the bustling city, but surrounded by the timeless tick of nature. The days had been kind to them, as so the years, decades, and so on.

Looking out across the well-trimmed grass, and past the fence encased by tulips, Carwin had notice the sky get brighter. The way the sun showed the clear white paint with a gleam as if coated with grease doubled in that moment.

Detangling fingers with his wife he stood from his rigid chair which creaked when left vacant. Stepping down the worn brown steps he pressed his hat forward gazing up to the mercilessly bright sun.

"Carwin what is it?" Dolly called from her chair which sat motionless.

Speechless from what his eyes conceived was a falling sun, Carwin made his way back towards the cottage hurrying his wife with words of calming concern, "Now, now let's just make our way back inside; nothing to worry about, just the world coming to an end tis' all."

"What do you mean the world is coming to an end?"

Ignoring her words of protest and confusion he shuffled Dolly inside and closed the door behind them. Taking her hand and making their way to the front window to witness what they thought was the end of their average, happy lives.

The ray that appeared to fall faster than the bright light it exuded continued with not awareness of time. It was truly as if the sun was falling upon the small town, and directly upon the Copensails' cottage. Shielding their eyes from the beam that could be seen by the entire country of Japan, the couple was shaken by a crash that stirred the foundation of their home. On impact a consuming black out took over the entire surroundings. Not even the sun seemed to penetrate the darkness that lasted only a split second; long enough for the country of Japan to notice.

With the blinding light and darkness over everything outside seemed to be back to normal. Hesitant yet still in an embrace with their hands, the couple made their way to the front door. Taking the slightly warm door handle in hand Carwin began to peek outside, his wife looking out from behind him.

"Holy guacamole, Dolly! There's a sun in our front yard!"

"Oh dear I hope it didn't dry out my flowers." Dolly whined.

Easing out the door way to witness the crater right smack dab in the middle of their yard, the Copensails gazed at the bright sheer white silk fabric dance with a deep black fabric from within the crater.

As if the fabric had an atmosphere of its own, it continued to dance in the windless area around it.

Too afraid to approach, yet too curious to let the situation go uninspected, the couple made their way to the foreign hole.

As they came near weary of the results of their actions the fabric that danced so beautifully and tall slowly began to recede down into the hole. Carwin peered over watching this peculiar form of art until the fabric almost appeared to wrap around two small forms. Instead on encasing the small bodies the fabric changed colors and blended into skin. The once bright white changed into creamy fair skin, and as of the black, it turned into light tan skin.

Deep within the hole started to cry two babies.

"What do you see Carwin?" Dolly called from behind him.

"A... miracle…a true god sent miracle."

**January 8th**

The Copensails took in the two spectacular babies that they believed were god sent. Two baby girls, twins, yet both almost like yin and yang. They decided to name the creamy skinned baby Reena. She began to grow straight as a pistol white hair the moment they brought her inside and her bright blue eyes seemed almost transparent. Now the lightly tanned skinned baby was given the name Royce. She had jet black hair with so many waves it could be considered a black sea. Royce's eyes were emerald green; deep and never ending.

In a matter of days the two children grew bigger, not substantially but enough to let the old couple know that these two blessing were unlike any other.

The babies had a heart beat that would drum to a riotous thump whenever close together. With them staying in that cottage and only in that cottage together with the couple the faint sound of their simultaneously beating hearts showed more proof of how unique they really were.

It had been about two weeks and the babies were now toddlers. Dolly would often be seen running into town buying more baby clothes yet a size bigger each time. Locals who knew her began to question her frequent spending, but she would wave them off with a, "Oh, my niece has made me a great aunt and I just want to make sure I do my part as a new great aunt." It was weird how the Copensails fell in love with the two oddly similar yet different toddlers so quickly.

The thought of taking the two quickly aging children out in public often crossed their mind. What lies would they have to tell? Or would anyone notice their rapid aging? To keep it safe for the twins they ultimately decided that until they figure out a still point for their aging process the two girls would have to stay hidden from the public eye.

**January 17th**

One evening while the toddlers were playing in the living room there came a knock on the door. Carwin had shuffled from his chair in the living area in a nervous rush. Company never came around unannounced, and it was pretty much too late to try and hide the two girls considering the visitor probably heard their giggling. Dolly was in the kitchen preparing dinner, so he called to her and told her he'd get the door.

Upon opening Carwin had noticed an older man with very long white eyebrows and a beard to match, which seemed to hit the floor. The elderly stranger wore an old fashion long sleeved white cloak upon a black kimono with a white tie around his waist and sandals.

"Good Evening Mr. Copensails." The old man said.

"How do you do?" Carwin spoke with a little defensive concern.

"Pardon me, sir. My name is Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, do you think I may come in and have a word? It is in regards to your valuable findings."

Carwin knew exactly what the man was mentioning to, but he asked anyway, "And what valuable findings do you think I have?"

The bearded man chuckled. "Well sir I am referring to the very unique young toddlers you have in your living room."

Carwin looked at the man intently, taking in mind his posture and the way he held himself. His smile was more than friendly, but you never know with some people.

Keeping a close eye on him Carwin invited him in.

Leading Mr. Yamamoto to the living room where Reena and Royce played they took a seat in the chairs set around the central play area.

"Do you mind calling your wife in here Mr. Copensails?" Yamamoto asked.

Giving a sly look to the man Carwin called for her. About two minutes later Dolly walked in and noticed the visitor and stopped in the door way, all while wiping her hands on her apron.

"Carwin who's your friend?" Dolly asked nervously.

"This man calls himself Genryūsai Yamamoto and he says he has something important to talk to us about in regards to Royce and Reena."

"Okay." Dolly mumbled more concerned now as she eased her way to sit next to her husband.

"I am from the Soul Society. It is the place where most departed souls and soul reapers dwell."

"And you expect us to believe just because you come in here with your odd clothing that you're a soul reaper?" Carwin asked agitated.

"Well, sir, considering the beings that you have in your living room I would believe you would be open to the fact that there are soul reapers, and I am one of them."

Glancing at the girls Carwin let down his guard—a little, "Tell me why you are here?"

"Well, as I was saying before, I am a soul reaper and I am captain of the 1st Division in the Gotei 13 and also the Captain-Commander of the whole Gotei 13. I am here to negotiate a bargain."

"What type of bargain?" Dolly asked clenching her apron in her hands.

"In exchange of one of your findings I won't take both of them by force."

"What kind of bargain is that?" Carwin yelled.

"My opinion, Mr. Copensails, it's a good one. Instead of me taking both twins I will leave you with one and have an officer from a different squad keep a close eye on her progression."

Dolly and Carwin looked at each other and then to the twins still giggling away as they tugged on a stuffed animal, so oblivious of what was transpiring.

"What do you plan on doing with them?" Dolly asked nervously.

"Mrs. Copensails these young ladies have a spiritual energy so powerful that it ranks about the same level as mine maybe even higher. They wield a power that the Soul Society could put to some use, and considering how powerful they are individually I believe only one is needed. She will grow up as a Soul Reaper, and learn to use her powers to benefit Gotei 13."

A silence filled the air for what seemed like hours.

"How can we choose between the two?" Mumbled Dolly as tears filed her eyes.

Carwin turned his head to look at the man next him with a glare so hateful that the tears that filled the rim didn't do anything to lighten it.

The old man walked away from the house with one of the twins upon his chest as she gazed over his shoulder at the cottage that quickly became home, the stuffed animal from earlier dangled in her hand, yet it was ripped in half. Carwin and Dolly stood in the open door way silently sobbing as the twin Carwin held lightly reached out with the other half of the stuff animal loosely hanging from her fingers.

She knew something was wrong and they both knew that they weren't meant to be separated.

In the setting sun their hearts began to beat at tempos of their own.


	2. The path I was placed on

This is a fairly short chapter, but while I was skimming through some of my old pieces I saw this. I wrote it long ago, back when I had a great spark for this Fanfic. So I decided to add it to see what you all thought. Your reviews will be more motivation to keep going and come up with new ideas, so please don't be afraid to tell me what you think, even if it's "This should be a longer chapter." Lol

I **do not** own Bleach!~~Enjoy.

_I'm walking in a desert full of sand that is both black and white. I can hear the thumping of my heart. Am I scared? W-why is my heart beating like it was being chocked by a thousand hands? When I close my eyes I do not feel alone. I do not feel the solitude of this place. When I close my eyes I see a bright light that draws me to it like a fly. I crave for this light, yet I cannot reach it. There is where I want to be. There is where I know I can be complete. There is nowhere as of today. _

_I am still alone in a dark, secluded desert of pining._

Chapter 2: The path I was placed on.

_Royce (Rory) Yamamoto, Hakuda instructor of the Shin__ō__ Academy. _

"You can't hide in here forever, you know." Jushiro mumbled as he entered his room to find me cooped up in a ball the exact same as when he left.

"Yes I can, and I will." I squeaked in my ball upon his floor.

I heard him sit next to me, as I turned to look at him.

"Was he angry that I wasn't there?" I questioned with a concerned look.

He chuckled and lightly brushed my bangs from my face, "Not at all. He did have that slight glance at your spot, but other than that he had no protest at your absence."

"I was hoping he wouldn't notice that I wasn't there." I spoke, starring out into space that seemed more welcoming than Jushiro's always connecting eyes.

Laughing again, all the while reminding me how cute he was, Jushiro said, "You stand right next to him. How could he not notice?"

Sighing I rested my head on his thigh still trying not to make eye contact.

"Why do I have to attend anyway? I am not even a captain." I groaned.

"Royce you know that you have just as much or even more importance as us captains."

My lip was in a permanent pout. The whole reason why I wanted to be just an instructor at the Academy was so I wouldn't have to do so much work.

"You are going to have to meet with him sometime today, Royce."

The way he said my name at end was more to get my attention rather than put emphasis on the comment.

Groaning and limply rolling down his thigh till the back of my head made contact with the floor in front of him. With my left draped over my eyes and my right arm stretched out to him I said, "Just tell him I died or something."

Jushiro chuckled in that short harmonic way he does, and gently took hold of my band aid covered fingers.

"Now why would I wish to do such a thing?" He mumbled lightly kissing my fingertips.

Slightly blushing and wishing Jushiro wasn't modest when it came to things I continued to pout and turn away while mumbling, "Fine, I'll go."

"You requested me, sir?" I bowed my head as I stood in the door way.

"Rory, I see you failed to attend the captain's meeting once again." Grandfather said from his desk as Chojiro stood silently beside him.

"My sincere apologies." I said bowing once again.

"Enough Rory, You and I both know that your absence was intentional, but because I know you are a responsible member of this division I will let it slide."

_For the millionth time_, I thought to myself.

Entering his office completely I stood with my hands behind my back in front of his desk. I quickly stuck out my tongue at Chojiro considering I knew he was hoping I would get in trouble for my insolence.

"I want to speak to you personally about a task I am wishing you to do."

"Yes, sir."

"It is in regards of Sosuke Aizen, and the other former captains."

"Him and the other traitors!" I yelled heated. How could he give those dick bags respect by calling them former captains let alone call that bastard Aizen by his name without a swear infront of it.

"Now, now, Rory. As long as those men served the Gotei 13 we will show them some respect, no matter what treacherous things they have done."

Grandfather and his damn honoring the Gotei 13. If it was me I would stomp those cock moocher's nuts in till they were dust.

"I am sending you on a mission to Las Noches."

"Why me?" I questioned with fret.

"Because you are the only one that I trust to be strong enough in will and power." He responded with his voice raised slightly. Breathing he lowered his tone, "I am relying on you for this task Rory."

Glancing over at Chojiro, he nodded his head briefly agreeing with grandfather.

Closing my eyes, "Yes, sir, I'll do it."

Opening his eyes slightly he mumbled, "I am trusting in you Rory, and I know you will make me proud." Standing he continued, "Chojiro will brief you on your orders and report times."

As he exited the room without another word I slowly slumped to the floor.

"Get up you look like a child." Chojiro spoke as he walked up to me.

"And you look like a greasy swordsman, but you don't see me complaining." I retaliated from my place on the floor.

"You need to understand the magnitude of this task he is sending you on. Rather than infiltrating Aizen's hideout he is sending you **alone** only to receive information. Don't you think that could have been done by any of our special ops?"

"Yea, so?" I questioned.

"So you fool this is more than a retrieve and report mission."

"I'm still not following." I mumbled looking up at his scrunched up grimace.

"Then figure it out." He said walking past after he dropped a piece of paper in my lap.

_ Royce Yamamoto; departure to Hueco Mundo in the dawning of tomorrow. _

"_Grandpa why do I have to wear these?" The young girl questioned as the opaque braces where being put upon her tiny wrists._

"_A warrior like you Rory has great power. A power that is deadly if not controlled." _

"_I'm sorry for breaking your vase Grandpa; I really am." She whined._

_The two women on each side of her began to chant lowly; both raising one hand to the top of their foreheads and the other hovered over the metal bracelets. _

"_Please grandpa I promise to be good, honest." She was crying._

_The thick shackles began to glow. _

"_I cannot allow your power to take over you. There is a pure heart within you, and with a power such as that it can only taint and destroy everything around it." _

_Bright strings were emitted from the glowing light upon her wrists. _

_The two snake like strands spiraled up both of her arms and around her small body._

_The light encased the young girl in it till she was consumed by a light so bright that it seemed to burn her frail brown skin._

_Right when she thought she was going to disappear in the sun itself. The light dispersed from around her frame and surged through her body till she felt a sting in the middle of her back._

_The tattoo of a symbol simulating a black hole on her back was now incased in words. _

"_In power be sent for the eternal damnation of man." _


End file.
